Wireless communication between a vehicle telematics unit and a call center enables the provision of various services to the vehicle from the call center. These include wireless assistance services such as “roadside assistance” to assist drivers with a variety of services such as electronically unlocking doors, providing navigation instructions, emergency response to an accident, deploying towing assistance, and the like. Typically, the wireless communication employed for these services is via wireless telecommunication through existing cellular network facilities. Monitoring of vehicle operating conditions by the call center is also possible via the telematics device. For example, an air bag deployment event can be automatically reported to the call center where it triggers a return call to the vehicle from a live advisor to determine if emergency services are needed. Other vehicle data such as diagnostic trouble codes (DTCs) and stolen vehicle tracking information can similarly be reported to the call center. Moreover, data services can be provided to the vehicle such as navigation instructions, software updates for vehicle modules, and electronic messages for vehicle occupants.
Sometimes, the provisions of these various services results in multiple services being scheduled or attempted at the same time. Also, in instances where an existing connection with the call center is dropped, a reconnection attempt might be made both by the call center and by the vehicle at the same time, resulting in a conflict of two connection attempts with a telematics unit that only can make one connection at a time. Thus, with the ever-increasing amount of communication services handled by the call center, there is a need for a method of managing these multiple communications.